As graphical user interfaces become more advanced, larger screen sizes are becoming increasingly prevalent. For some larger display devices that might benefit from user interface controls such as a touch-sensitive interface (i.e., a “touchscreen”), the size of the display area make the touch-sensitive interface impractical—a user often cannot readily reach remote areas of the display to interact with objects displayed near the periphery.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interface system with active and passive display spaces.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.